Alone and Sorry
by dazzlefly
Summary: Takes place in epi 4x03 Eric and Sookie in his cubby hole. Inside Eric's head.


I DO NOT own these characters. I merely borrowed them. They are unharmed. They belong to Charlaine Harris & Alan Ball

This is my first True Blood fic, if you read this please let me know what you think.

It is inside of Eric's head while him and Sookie are in his cubby in episode 4x03.

All feedback is appreciated!

* * *

><p>Taken back by Sookie's refusal on her being <em>his<em>, Eric felt a bit flabbergasted. Here was this beautiful human who doesn't belong to another vampire and wasn't his _yet _and still she couldn't flat out tell him without uncertainty that she did not want to be his. She felt so familiar to him.

With a desperate act Eric grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. Proximity, that's what he wanted. "What are you?" Eric asked as he looked into her eyes. Instantly he couldn't help the pulling effect she had on him, like some uncontrollable urge to be close with this beautiful blonde.

Her eyes narrowed, her lips straightened into a hard line. She was annoyed. There was no doubt about that. May not remember who he is, but he sure could feel her emotions. "I'm really sick of being asked the question is what I _am_," she stated. "Let me go."

Eric couldn't tell if she was commanding him to let her go, or asking. Either way he realized he was probably holding onto her wrists a little too tightly. "Of… course." He felt bad. Didn't mean to frighten her. Reluctantly he released his grip and he felt her warm wrists left him cold.

"Thanks," she replied.

Eric was overwhelmed with a lot of feelings. It was like he knew her in another life, apparently so, since Pam was aware of their friendship. Is that what they were before, _friends_? There had to be more.

The smell of her was just too intoxicating. In less than the time his non-beating heart could beat, he felt his lips part and his fangs protrude from his gums. He startled himself and her. Sookie gasped and he quickly brought his right hand to his mouth to cover his fangy-erection. In a muffled throaty sound all he could think to say say was, "Sorry."

_Dammit_. Here she was, standing in front of him, being the nicest person to him even after frightening her when she found him on the side of the road lost. She didn't have to help him. What does he do in return? Scare her with his fangs.

Eric moved out of her way. He could sense her being uncomfortable but he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to be with anyone else or alone either. With his hand still covering his mouth, Sookie stepped in front of him. She squeezed by him and the bed. She was so close to him. Eric smelt the smell again from earlier that evening. Wheat, honey, and sunlight. She truly was _intoxicating_. Eric sagged against the cement wall of his cubby, which was just below the living room floor, where she would roam during the day, as he lay dead until dusk.

Sookie began to climb the ladder and Eric could feel her eyes upon him. It was almost like she was telling him to stay put and not to follow her. When she was just above his head he turned his attention to her climbing up the ladder, stunning he thought. Her tanned legs, like honey. Her round ass swaying side to side with each stride she took. He almost felt like he was a young boy again trying to look up a girl's skirt.

When Eric finally saw her step into her living room he stared off into his empty cell. Sagging against the cold feel of the wall again. He was surrounding by emptiness, nothing but a twin bed and some books. Dim lights incased him around the walls. Alone.

He felt the urge just to climb back up that ladder himself and go after her. Eric couldn't help but think of all the ways he wanted her right now. First he felt like he just wanted to hold her close. Feel her breathing against his skin. Just close. Was that a weird thought? Just holding her? Keeping her safe even though he himself didn't know whom he was or what he was to her?

Eric also wanted her naked, on the floor, on the bed, on a couch, under him, on top of him, on her knees. God, all the mental images he had right now. Suddenly his pants felt tight. All those images he was having were sending signals down south. Good thing she wasn't down here still. She would see his other erection. Eric wouldn't be saying sorry about that. _Snap out of it_ he thought.

"Fuck!" he muttered to himself. Lost in his own mind knowing he is a vampire, but not knowing who he is. He was truly lost. But the only thing that he had any comfort with was with her. But he couldn't go up after her. It's almost dawn.

He propelled himself off the wall and looked at his books. _Read a book_ he thought. That will work. Eric picked up the first book he saw. As he held it in his hand he ran a finger down the spine of it. All he could think about was the curve of Sookie's neck. He imagined her vein pumping under her soft skin.

Eric threw the book on the bed and dropped to the floor. He began doing pushups. He was at the count of 100 before he know it. Then 500. With each press of his arms into the floor he imagined her still.


End file.
